


Strange Magic

by alba17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is this thing?" Loki poked at Tony's chest where it glowed under his navy, long-sleeved t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "It's a kind of magic," at comment_fic.

"What is this thing?" Loki poked at Tony's chest where it glowed under his navy, long-sleeved t-shirt. Hands stretched out, lingering over Tony's pecs; his look grew sharp and knowing. A finger tip trailed up to Tony's chin, which he grasped in his hand. "You are no human, are you? From what world do you hail?" His gaze pinned Tony with an air of command.

Tony pushed Loki's hand away. "Some would say Manhattan counts as alien, but as far as I know, it's still the good old US of A." 

The god circled him, green cloak swishing. He noted the clenching of the man's jaw.

"Hey, who does your costumes, anyway?" Tony threw out. "I got a guy in the Fashion District, he'll do 'em for you cheap, just let me know."

Loki ignored Tony's chatter. This 'being,' human or not, intrigued him. He could sense the workings of his mind, chugging away like one of those human-made machines, oblivious to everything around him. He was not like the others. 

He stood directly behind Tony and put his hands on his shoulders; strong, solid. He let his thumbs brush across the hard muscle. The man's body tensed against the touch. "You're not like the others. You're smarter," Loki observed. 

He rounded to Tony's front. "Aren't you?" 

They stood staring at each other, bodies held tight. Loki could see the man struggling to hold back his natural hubris. "You haven't answered my question." Loki glanced at the glowing circle in Tony"s chest. "What is it?"

Tony's face clamped shut and Loki sensed vulnerability.

He leaned in close; breathed in the man's face. "You're not really alive, are you?" The faintest of flinches shuddered through the man's body. Loki's mouth twitched with satisfaction.

"It's magic, I admit it,” Tony held his arms out, imploring "You're like, supernatural or something, right? I thought you could tell."

The man was either toying with him or telling the truth. Loki wasn't sure which. Again their gazes locked as Loki contemplated the nature of the being before him. He stepped back, keeping his eyes on Tony. "You will remain here while I determine your true nature, human."

"You can call me Tony."

Loki nodded. "Er, Tony." These humans were so familiar. Yet he found he did not mind calling this one by his first name. "Tony. Yes, I will call you that."

"All righty then."


End file.
